Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Chrome Diopside
Chrome Diopside is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Finemanederby. GemCrust has drawn art of this character. Appearance Chrome Diopside has peach skin, two eyes with green irises and no visible pupils, and cream hair styled similarly to a bob with long bangs covering his eyes, streaked with green. He has a moderately thick build with a rounded chest, a thin waist, and medium hips. His gemstone is embedded in his right knee. He wears a short-sleeved multi-colored green bodysuit with a trapezoidal neckline and a seafoam star on the right side, bordered by brighter green. The outer parts of the top of his bodysuit are pine green. His top splits off at the waist with an inverted triangular waistline. His pants are forest green and has a star cutout around his gem. His pants split off into a what appear to be a pair of brighter green, toeless socks or "boots". Personality Chrome is a sweetheart who loves to crack jokes when he can; he may come across as sarcastic and rude at first, but he doesn't mean it. If you were to hurt or be rude to Coral, he will get you. Chrome would do anything for Coral, even die. Abilities Chrome Diopside possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Dumortierite Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Chrysoprase. * When fused with Jasper, they form Gaspeite. * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven Universe, they form Golden Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz or Steven Universe, they form Serpentine. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Cobalt. Fusions with GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Enstatite. * When fused with Pyrope, they form Unakite. * When fused with Ice, they form Pecoraite. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Smithsonite. * When fused with Rock, they form Chrome Diopside Ore. * When fused with Coral and Ice, they fork Kolbeckite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Coral, they form Scapolite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Crysocolla. * When fused with Sulfur, they form Prehnite. * When fused with Petrikiel (Petrified Wood), they form Orpheus Agate. * When fused with Coral and Sulfur, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Coral and Moonstone, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Orthoclase and Albite, they form Aventurine. * When fused with Coral, Orthoclase and Albite , they form Candy Jade. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Chrome has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. Trivia * Chrome Diopside and Coral reside in a two-story house somewhere in Beach City. * Chrome Diopside and Coral have their own warp pad along with a temple door. * Chrome only eats chocolate, dairy products, carbohydrates and beef. ** Chrome's love for steak is his deepest secret. If he tells anyone, he thinks cows will come after him. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrome diopside is a chromium-rich, transparent to translucent variety of gemstone-quality calcium magnesium silicate. * It is one of the rarer varieties of diopside and belongs to the pyroxene family of minerals. * Diopside is most famous for its attractive forest-green color, but depending on the impurities and coloring agents, diopside gemstones can actually occur in a variety of different colors. * For most of time since its discovery in 1988, chrome diopside was sourced from only one location, Russia's Eastern Siberia * Chrome diopside can be identified from other minerals through its calcium magnesium silicate composition, but can only be distinguished from other diopsides through the presence of chromium. * Chrome diopside formation begins within basic and ultra-basic igneous and metamorphic rock. Gemstone Gallery -Unknown-.png|Chrome Diopside and Coral. Chrome_by_ perimarine.png|Chrome art, Perimarine. Chibi_Chrome.png|Funko-Pop style Chrome Diopside, by moesartblog. Chrome_by_ sulfur.png|Chrome art, by sulfur-the-gem. chromecoralsizecompfixed.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison with the Crystal Gems and Coral. Prehnite_size.png|Prehnite, the fusion of Chrome Diopside and Sulfur. Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Original Characters